


wake me up (or don't)

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 4+1, 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pouty Caps, Waking Up, someone had to do it, thanks for the prompt g2's media team :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: “Martin.”Rasmus pokes his boyfriend in the face.“It’s Worlds day.”Martin groans and rolls away. “We don’t need to be in the lobby for three more hours,” he complains after a glance at his phone clock.“If you don’t get up-”“What are you gonna do?” Martin snarks back, burrowing further into his bed.---i mean, someone had to write something based offg2's prompt.





	wake me up (or don't)

**Author's Note:**

> had to adapt the prompt to worlds because i didn't get it written for msi, but this was actually kinda cute and fun :)

“Martin.”

Rasmus pokes his boyfriend in the face.

“It’s Worlds day.”

Martin groans and rolls away. “We don’t need to be in the lobby for three more hours,” he complains after a glance at his phone clock.

“If you don’t get up-”

“What are you gonna do?” Martin snarks back, burrowing further into his bed.

1.

“I’m- I’m-”

“Yeah, good plan,” Martin says sarcastically, not even looking up from his blanket prison, “let me know how that goes.”

“I’m gonna pour a glass of water on you!”

A blond head pokes out of the blankets. “You wouldn’t.”

“Would too!” Triumphantly, Rasmus grins, thinking he has the upper hand, but mere seconds later Martin reminds Rasmus exactly what Grabbz means when he says the top-laner is insufferable.

“No, you wouldn’t, because then your bed would be all wet.” His smirk is infuriating. “You sleep here, too,  _ musling,” _ he reminds Rasmus, and with that Martin retreats back into his nest, leaving Rasmus furrowing his brow in annoyance.

“I’m gonna get you to wake up on time,” Rasmus says with a look of determination.

“Good luck.”

2.

Breakfast goes by in a flash as Rasmus downs his cereal in a matter of minutes and is right back in his bed, trying to cajole Martin out of it. “If you get out now we can shower together!” he says, using a tactic of bribery that should be more than enough to get Martin wrapped around his fingers and listening to Rasmus’s every word.

Surprisingly, it’s not.

“We can do that after we win Worlds.” Martin’s voice is muffled through the blankets, but Rasmus isn't put off just yet.

“Why not before?” he asks, laughing a little awkwardly since he’s not used to talking in innuendo, “We can have our reward before doing all the work, no?” His tan-skinned hands slip under the covers to trail along Martin's side.

“No,” says Martin plainly.

Rasmus’s face becomes more irked and his hands ball up into childish fists.

“Besides,” Martin continues, “hotel bathrooms aren’t big enough for shower sex, babe,” and Rasmus leaves the room both frustrated and blushing bright red as the sweet sounds of Martin’s pealing laughter follow him.

3.

Annoyed but not discouraged seems to be Rasmus’s motto this beautiful morning, this morning that is only missing one tall, strong, handsome, broad-shouldered, blond-haired, blue-eyed centrepiece before it's perfect. A little more thought brings Rasmus a new plan of attack.

“I’m gonna tickle you,” Rasmus proclaims upon reentering their bedroom.

“I’m not ticklish,” Martin says so very stereotypically.

“We’ll see about that,” Rasmus retorts, already weaselling his way under the heap of blankets to reach his boyfriend. Small hands poke and prod at Martin’s sides, at his ribs, at his hips, at his waist.

All to no avail.

Sure, Martin flinches a bit, but most of his reactions have to do with giggling at how cute Rasmus’s face of concentration is and playing with Rasmus’s hair, which only serves to worsen Rasmus’s mood since he actually took the time and effort to comb it a bit and now it’s all messed up. 

“Martinnn!” he whines, kicking his feet to show his annoyance on the verge of anger.

“Cutie,” Martin responds, almost flippantly. 

4.

“Mine.”

With a genuine, real frown on his face, Rasmus grabs the blankets and bedsheets piled atop Martin and, thanks to the element of surprise on his side, manages to pull them from Martin’s clutches before the much taller boy can even react. “Hey-” Martin protests.

Too late. The blankets have already made contact with the floor below, and Rasmus quickly kicks them even farther away. “There. Now you have to get up.” 

The look in his eyes is very nearly fed up with Martin’s antics.

Recognising that, Martin doesn’t try to give a witty comeback or provoke Rasmus any further. Instead, he drags his little boyfriend close and hugs him tightly, gently rubbing Rasmus’s back and kissing his neck soothingly.

“Martinnn, you have to get up now!” Rasmus whines, kicking his feet again, though his mild anger is clearly soothed by Martin's soft touches.

“Says who?” Martin answers, “What if I like cuddling with you?”

“But you don’t, not like this. No blankets! You told me that you can’t get any rest without a blanket,” Rasmus says matter-of-factly. His arms cross with a stubborn grin.

But the victorious smile on his face soon falls into a twisted frown. “Human blanket,” Martin giggles, rolling so that Rasmus is lying atop him.

Rasmus nearly screams in frustration.

+1.

“Let me go,” Rasmus grumbles, weakly thumping at Martin’s chest with pouting lips.

“Human blanket~” Martin teases. His smugness grinds to a halt at seeing Rasmus’s genuine pout, though, and the smile on Martin’s face turns into one that almost seems to begrudgingly give in to Rasmus’s demands. The arms holding Rasmus captive loosen.

It would seem that Rasmus's pout holds more power than either of them expected.

With his lips and furrowed eyebrows putting his annoyance on clear display, Rasmus sits up and swings his legs off the bed, ready to just abandon his boyfriend and go play some soloQ to cheer up.

His eyes widen in surprise when Martin sits up, too.

“I  _ guess _ I’ll get up now,” Martin says with good-natured exaggeration as he gives Rasmus a good-morning hug and kiss. Rasmus’s entire expression brightens up. He happily reciprocates.

“Well, I’m awake. What now?”

Rasmus grins and hugs Martin tight. “Nothing much,” he says giddily, “just wanted to cuddle with you for good luck.”

“Oh, come on,” Martin groans, flopping back onto the bed with Rasmus still held against him and laughing, “you could have just let me sleep, then!”


End file.
